


Like Wine and the Sea

by orangescribbles



Series: The Taste of Red Upon Your Lips [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hades and Persephone AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangescribbles/pseuds/orangescribbles
Summary: There are only moments left in the Underworld before Kuro must bid goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DID SOMEONE SAY HADES AND PERSEPHONE AU??? No?? HERE’S ONE ANYWAY AHAHA (beware, i am torn between formal and informal tones, and I may have butchered Kuro and Mahiru so–)
> 
> Also exists on Tumblr under the same username so, nope, didn't steal it my friends u w u)b [AND LOOK SOMEONE NAMED LAURAINE TRANSLATED IT INTO THAI OSDFKA;LSDFNAKL](https://writer.dek-d.com/dek-d/writer/viewlongc.php?id=1521297&chapter=5)

Kuro dips his head and kisses Mahiru, softly, deeply, and sadly. A sort of loneliness flickers in Mahiru’s eyes but Kuro thinks it’s nothing but a trick of the light so he kills the gentle candle fires in an attempt to stop the hallucinations of a pained heart. There is no loneliness in the world so full of life, Kuro thinks, there is no loneliness in the world he’s never known. Mahiru belongs on the surface where there is sunlight between tree branches and songs on the wind.

Mahiru does not belong here, where only the dead roam and where Kuro is deigned to remain.

Unbidden, Kuro’s heart aches for Mahiru and the thought of spending eternity without him is painful. He can’t imagine having lived for centuries without Mahiru by his side. Hunger sprouts in him like an ugly weed and he kisses Mahiru again and again until the spring god is quivering in his arms, gasping and flushed like autumn leaves with his fists pressed against Kuro’s chest.

Beautiful, Kuro thinks, like a garden. He wants to care for Mahiru with careful hands and attentive affection but Kuro’s garden is filled with brittle trees and dried leaves and wilted flowers for the dead. Mahiru will only wither away under his care.

“You,” Mahiru whispers softly and Kuro wonders if he’s imagining the affectionate tone, “you taste like wine."

Tears spring in Mahiru’s eyes and Kuro leans down to kiss them away. Mournfully, Kuro says, "And you taste like the sea."

"Maybe I’m more like the sea than we thought.” Mahiru laughs and cries at the same time.

“Why’re you crying, Mahiru?” Kuro asks gently, “Shouldn’t you be happy to leave?"

"Simply speaking,” Mahiru says as he tries to scrubs the tears off his face but Kuro takes ahold of his hands, “I’ll miss you, Kuro. I’ll miss you a lot.”

Kuro purses his lips and attempts to crush the hope that’s appeared in his heart. “You’re naive, Mahiru. You won’t miss me, no one can miss something they associate with death and darkness."

"True,” Mahiru concedes with a nod, almost crushing the short lived hope in Kuro before ploughing on as he is wont to do, “but you aren’t a thing and I don’t associate you with any of those."

"Idiot,” Kuro tries to snarl but fails as he sighs softly instead.

“Probably.” Mahiru nods and unfurls his fist. In the palm of his hand lie familiar seeds, red like wine and dainty like the fingers of Kuro’s beloved Mahiru. Without preamble, Mahiru slip a number of them into his mouth. Looking on with quiet shock, Kuro watches Mahiru lick his reddened lips and how his throat bobs as the seeds are swallowed.

“I-” Kuro grasps for words but he flounders with profound love and unparalleled confusion, “I don’t understand?"

"Maybe I’m more like the sea than we thought,” Mahiru repeats gently and plants a kiss on Kuro’s mouth. “I might be pulled away, but I will return to you."

“But I’m death,” Kuro says weakly.

Mahiru laughs, a clear and bell-like sound to Kuro who’s spent millennia upon millennia in silence. “And I’m life. Aren’t we simply two halves of a whole, then?"

A watery laugh escapes Kuro’s mouth as he envelops Mahiru in a hug, "Can’t deal."

"So you say,” Mahiru says and smiles sweetly, openly, at Kuro. 


End file.
